


Dal's Notebook

by Rollingwithchinchillas



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingwithchinchillas/pseuds/Rollingwithchinchillas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As his fingers struggled to open the page, Dal recited part from memory. "Sebastian didn't want to fall in love, but he did, against his better judgement, knowing that he'd leave at the end of the summer. He knew he'd have to leave Kurt, but he couldn't bring his heart to care."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Everybody knew that summer loves had to come to end. They were fleeting, a fleeting love, but they were like a shooting star. They shined bright, the brightest, until the end. Theirs was no different, but it was unique all the same, not like any of those one night stands Sebastian had before Kurt. Sebastian was in love, he didn't believe it, didn't want to believe it, but his feelings were telling him something different, along with the two straight months of monogamy.

"When Sebastian was gone that morning, Kurt wa- "

Dal ripped his eyed away from the book, gently thumbing it closed with shaking fingers, and looked across the table, to catch eyes with hazy, tired ones. The offending noise that caused Dal to stop was infact the fork that was now sticking out of the carpet, like it was a shovel trying to dig.

"Baby did you drop your fork again?"

This time at Dal's words, he received a crystal clear look, like the blade on a knife. Dal bit his lip, realising his words, and how they were going to do him more harm than they should have. The voice though, was nothing like the eyes. Still as high and perfect and clear as the first day they'd met.

"Why did you call me 'baby'? We've only just met, and do all stories start in the middle? Who is Sebastian? Who's Kurt?"

Dal was right. 60 years on, and the love of his life still had the ability to hurt him in less than a paragraph. It wasn't his fault that the person across from him had forgotten, would always forget, and most importantly, would -could- never remember.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought we have already read the start; must be these stupid drugs they keep changing on me. Just let me open it to the start- " Dal's fingers stumbled to find the page, and it took a few seconds to get open the cover, catching and then loosing the page over and over again, "- but before we start, do you want to get some more peas?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure if the line is working, separating the parts of the chapter.  
> Ignore this if it is, I'm sorry if it isn't!

"The first time Sebastian Smythe ever saw Kurt Hummel, he had his hands down somebody's pants - somebody he didn't know the name of, but that didn't matter to Sebastian in those days - and that was usually an activity that Sebastian couldn't be drawn from. It wasn't his girlfriend's voice calling that caught his attention though-"

"Wait, girlfriend? A handjob? I don't like this story. I don't want to hear it."

"Did you get the peas?"

"What? Yeah, you told me to."

"Did you like them?"

"Yes."

"Then shut up and listen to the story, because you'll like it."

"Who made you boss Meercat?"

Dal's lips twitched at hearing that name, but he didn't expect too much; chances were that it wasn't a memory, and didn't give anything Dal to hope for. Just a restated observation. "Meercat?"

"Yeah, it's the teeth."

You love the teeth. "Trust me. You liked the peas like I told you, and you'll like the story."

Dal watched his companion for a second, before speaking again, this time from an apposing couch, book open in his lap.

* * *

 

It wasn't his girlfriend's voice calling that caught his attention though, but the angelic laugh that he heard in response to something that had been said. A joke. Someone make another joke, please, another joke. When Sebastian roughly extracted his hands from the nameless boy's pants in under a minute, leaving the confused boy high and dry, he wiped his mouth against the back of his sleeve, hoping that he didn't have swollen lips or any visible bit marks, because Sebastian was damned if he wasn't going to try and get this angelic-voiced boy up against the shed.

As casually as he could, Sebastian sauntered towards Santana, flooding his eyes with light, and letting himself been seen, noticed, watched; completely opposite from holding that other boy up against the shed, hoping that the families walking past wouldn't notice. He ignored the whine coming from behind him followed by his name angrily spat out, and continued straight on a crash course into this new person.

Sebastian hit Santana first - literally - as his eyes followed the movement of the angelic-voiced boy. The boy was within touching distance, attached to the arm of a blonde girl, laughing, who was in turn attached to Santana. The eyes, the hair, the legs - oh god, the legs - the arms, the voice. Who was he?

"Hi babe," Sebastian said nonchalantly, kissing Santana once one the lips, and then slipping his hand skilfully into hers. Not that either of them wanted any part of the physical contact, but appearances had to be kept up, for both of their sakes. Although they didn't admit it to each other, the touching and kissing and handholding was actually slightly revolting.

"Britt, why don't you and Kurt go buy some fairy floss from Mr Richards? He's just around the corner," Santana suggested, with a smile, towards the blonde girl and angelic-voiced boy, anchoring Sebastian to the spot with her hand, letting the other two walk off. When they were out of hearing range, Santana turned to Sebastian. "What was that? I know this is only a summer thing to keep your parents away, but if I pretend to be that badly heartbroken at the end of the summer when you leave, I could milk this for years. So staring at Hummel's ass doesn't really help my case, and it doesn't really help yours either. I understand that it's a fine ass - even my lady loins are admitting that- but you can't run into me Sebastian."

Very little of what Santana was saying was actually registering to Sebastian. It was a fine ass, and it belonged to who? Hummel?

Sebastian hadn't realised that he'd actually said that out loud until Santana answered him. "Kurt Hummel, yeah. I go to school with him; he's Britt's boyfriend. And by that I mean, not really. I know they don't actually do anything, so I'm quite sure that maybe you could tap into that, if you wanted."

"Kurt Hummel?" Sebastian asked, eyes darting to the empty space where Kurt Hummel had been before he rounded a corner with the blonde, before leaning in and whispering to Santana - too close, but hell, it was good for appearances anyway - "And he's gay?"

Santana just rolled her eyes in reply.

* * *

"So Sebastian and Santana weren't a couple?"

"I see you haven't lost that detective skill as you've gotten older."

"And least I had some to begin with."

"Touche."

* * *

 

That high voice carried all the way through the carnival grounds. Sebastian estimated that Kurt Hummel was about two rows over, if the drift on that laugh was anything to judge by. Santana was still looking at him like he was an idiot, head tilted and through eyelashes, and it wasn't until he heard the blonde girl's laugh before Santana snapped out of her gaze. "I'm going to find Britt. Are you coming Smythe?"

As Santana ran off in the direction of the voices, with a shimmy of her hips, Sebastian started forming a coherent plan in his head. He wanted to take Kurt Hummel behind the shed, and he wanted it to be tonight. He wanted to see if he could make that pretty voice go higher, or hear his name in that voice. He wanted to see his name on Kurt's lips. Sebastian wanted to put his name there, mark it into the other boy's skin.

He wasn't paying much attention to some of the local boys coming up for high fives with muted tones about how he was lucky about getting the Lopez girl, and it didn't even occur to Sebastian that he needed to be defending Santana to pull off their fake relationship, because Santana wasn't even a blip on the edges of a radar. Not now, not anymore.

Arms interlocked, three people were walking back towards where Sebastian was still firmly placed - and really Santana, if you stroke the blonde's arm, it's going to look suspicious - and he couldn't remove his eyes from the boy on the outer left. Although Kurt Hummel had his hand in the blonde's, Sebastian knew it was just for appearances. The arms were stiff, making sure that the only contact was at the palms; not relaxed, with multiple contact points, like it should have been.

The blonde - so that's Brittany - quickly turned to Kurt and whispered something about 'dolphins' and 'sharks' that obviously prompted Kurt to look at Sebastian. Kurt smiled at him, eyes quickly doing a once over, before his lips and face schooled over into something less expressive.

"Santana, babe, why don't you introduce me to your friends?" Sebastian said, trying to regain Santana's attention, without having to break his gaze with Kurt.

"So you're the most alluded Sebastian Smythe. Nice to meet you." Kurt stepped forward, and extended a hand.

It was time for Sebastian to make his move; time to strike. As their hands touched, Sebastian's plans changed rapidly, and he spoke boldly, without question in his tone. "Go out with me."

Kurt looked affronted from Sebastian's frankness, and pulled his hand away quickly. Kurt smiled, looked as if he actually considered it for a moment, moving in slightly to penetrate Sebastian's personal space, before replying in a deeper voice than Sebastian had expected. "No thank you. I already have a girlfriend."

Stunned by the invasion and that the fact that it would have been so easy to just reach out and touch Kurt, as well as the dramatic change in the voice, found himself unable to move as Kurt and the two girls pushed past him, joining another group of people their age. The group doubled in size- Kurt, Santana and Brittany joined by a tall, uncoordinated boy attached to a small, dark haired girl; a blonde girl smirking as she talked to the boy beside her, who had a mohalk; and a black girl shadowing the back with a blonde haired boy who had really big lips. The conversation in the group seemed to flow freely; maybe these kids all went to school together, or maybe work? Sebastian didn't know, and cursed himself for not paying any attention to Santana when she'd explained it so they could pull of a believable relationship.

Pleasantries and good manners pushed aside, Sebastian forced himself to the middle of the group, where Kurt was standing, attaining the other boy's attention. "Kurt, I think you should reconsider."

Alarm and panic rushed over Kurt's eyes, quickly calming down to a soft undercurrent as he looked around, working out who was witnessing their current situation. It seemed that Kurt had decided to pull this off as a joke, laughing, and playfully punching Sebastian in the shoulder. "That's a really good joke."

The group mellowed off into pairs or fours again, mostly walking towards the ferris wheel, standing in line and paying for tickets. Sebastian loitered at the back of the group, just watching Kurt, and how the boy had decided not to have a ruined night. He watched as Kurt's body stiffened under his gaze, and how Kurt pulled his jumper a little tighter as to hide his body when Sebastian gazed his eyes over it. Kurt would laugh at a joke, and in doing so, he'd throw his head back, exposing the hard lines of his jaw, and the soft ones of his adam's apple. Kurt would push the front of his hair, deliberately not running his hand through it, but keeping it in place. Kurt would hand money to the ticket lady, and be forced to just stretch out a little bit, giving Sebastian just a quick glimpse of the milky skin under it.

After Sebastian's fantasy had turned a little bit more domestic than usual, he decided it was time to do something about Kurt Hummel, who was currently being elevated into the air. Running and then jumping onto the ferris wheel, Sebastian climbed his way up to where Kurt was sitting, with Brittany. "You should go out with me," Sebastian stated matter-of-factly.

It seemed that Sebastian actually did have a problem with height, he found out, as he danged in front of the seat, looking at Kurt sternly. When the other boy just said 'no' again, he loosened his grip of one hand on the bar, ignoring the calls of 'Smythe, what are you doing?' and 'Hummel, just apologise for anything you said about Lopez!'

"Say you will Kurt."

"No."

Sebastian removed his hand, now only holding on with one.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Kurt turned the volume up on his voice, letting the others think he'd apologised, but only he, Sebastian and Brittany knew what they meant. It meant that Kurt Hummel had agreed to go out with Sebastian Smythe.


End file.
